Just Telling You That I Think That I Love You
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: James Sirius Potter has fallen in love but he wasn't aware of what could go wrong and how dangerous it can be.
1. Chapter 1: You Call Me Marshall!

**Hi this is my first EVER fanfic. Please review it. I know it's not very long but a lot of my other chapters are already finished. So please review, but nothing mean. Thanks, Finding You Voice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise.**

Chapter One: You Call Me Marshall!

When he walked across the common room everyone looked up. Everyone, that was, but me. He had been driving me crazy for six long years now, I wasn't about to forgive him in a second. He walked over to me and sat down on the other end of the lounge.

"What do you want Potter?" I sighed. From what I'd heard he was exactly like his grandfather had been. After hearing this for six years you began to believe it.

"Now Zena-" he started

"I said: what do you want Potter?" I growled at him. I was almost finished my charms homework, had yet to start my potions essay, and the last thing that I needed or wanted was James Potter pestering me.

"Well Zena, I –"

I cut him off. "What have I told you about calling me Zena, Potter? You call me Marshall; like you have for the last six years." I said scathingly.

"Fine." he replied, in a hurt voice "I just wanted to know if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."

"I told you last time no." I replied as calmly as I could, I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Please, Zena Pl-"

"NO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? WE ARE NOT ON FIRST NAME TERMS AND I WOULD RATHER DATE RUPERT THE THESTRAL THAN GO OUT WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. The common room went quiet. Everyone stared at me. Mind you it was probably because I hadn't cursed him yet. I grabbed my books and bag, pulled out my wand and walked towards the girls' dorms stairs. Just before I went up the stairs I whipped around and sent a bat-bogey hex at him. Judging by the laughter I heard as he walked up the stairs, the spell had reached its target.


	2. Chapter 2:That's Beyond The Point

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy it and please leave a nice review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter**

Chapter Two: That's Beyond the Point

I sat down on my bed, listening as James' friends tried to undo the hex. Snickering, I heard them cursing as they went up to bed. then i heard someone come up the stairs. Yanking out my quill and writing random things on a scrap of parchment I pretended that I hadn't been listening to the commotion downstairs.

"Zena." it was Niran. "You have to stop hexing James. You're Head Girl and he's Head Boy, god knows how he got the position though." she muttered the last bit.

"Firstly." I stated "It's Potter, not James." I spat. "Secondly, hexing him is the only way to get away from him. Thirdly, no-one knows why McGonagall chose him as prefect, let alone head boy and finally, the way he acts around me is like James Potter, the first, acted around Lily Potter before they were married. which, by the way, I have NO INTENTION OF DOING!**."**

Niran looked at me, then after short while spoke again. "Zed, you know, the way you act around him is like Lily did around James when she was our age."

I just glared at her. "That's beyond the point, Niran." With that I blew out my candle, drew the curtains on my bed and lay down.

"Zena, give the guy a chance." Niran said as she went back down to the common room.

"I wish I knew how." I sighed as I rolled over and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:And Possibly My Sense Of Smell

**So, this is Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, homework, school, social life and BAND TOUR! got in the way. Anyway enjoy, review and tell all your friends please. I think I've only had three readers, including my editor telling me that her editing wasn't there. Hope you like it!  
From Finding your Voice**

Chapter Three: And Possibly My Sense Of Smell

As I woke up I saw that it was dawn. "Fantastic quidditch weather." I yawned, looking out the window. Being quidditch captain and seeker had its advantages, but it also had its disadvantages. Such as having to admit that Potter was a very good (understatement of the century, unfortunately) keeper. Today I was holding quidditch trials. This was one of the best ways, in my opinion, to spend the day. I could spend all day outside on my broom, playing my favourite sport. Most witches and wizards knew about quidditch from the day they were born, I hadn't. I was muggle-born so I didn't know about it until first year. I loved flying and got top of the class in flying lessons. Then Longbottom asked me to try out for the quidditch team. Little did I know I would be the youngest quidditch player since Harry Potter. Now, six years later, I was captain and was about to pick my team that I hoped would win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. I dressed in my quidditch robes after my shower and grabbing my broom, whistle, wand (last trials the captain had been hexed and spent the next week in the hospital) and clipboard, went down to breakfast. The hall was empty when I arrived. I loaded a few waffles onto my plate, put some milk in my goblet and was halfway through my second waffle when Potter cane and sat down next to me. I choked down a chuckle when I saw the bat-bogey hex was still on his face.

"Good quidditch conditions." he said.

"Sure are, I'm hoping the new team can win the cup this year" I replied.

"Wow, is that a-" Potter gasped.

"Flamethrower, yes" I said "It was my birthday present from my parents and brother." I explained, reaching for the pineapple.

"You are SOOO lucky." he whined.

"It's because they've never seen me play."

"Really?" he looked shocked.

"Well, they're muggles." I told him, I thought everyone knew my family had never seen my school, let alone seen me play quidditch.

"OK, maybe you aren't so lucky." he said, still gazing in awe at my broom.

"Still trying out for keeper?" I asked, knowing the response to the question as it left my mouth.

"Well, I don't really like playing anywhere else, so yes. I guess you're still trying out for seeker?" he said. I hadn't told anyone yet that I was captain. There was a debate going on about who was the Gryffindor captain and why no-one had said anything.

"I'm pretty sure that I've got the position, Potter, trust me on that" I said in a mysterious voice.

"How very confident of you, Marshall, do you know who the captain is?" he replied.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't tell you if I did, I like keeping you in the dark." I said, and then I saw Luca and Niran enter the hall. They walked over to where Potter and I were sitting and Niran sat down next to me.

"Zena, do my eyes and ears, and possibly my sense of smell, deceive me or have you just had a decent conversation with James Sirius Potter?" Niran exclaimed as she pulled a plate of pancakes towards herself.

"I think you're right, Niran, I can't see any more hex marks on James." Luca said "Mind you, we weren't able to remove the bat-bogeys from his face last night."

I laughed at the statement "I modified the charm so that no-one but me can remove it, hold still Potter." and with that I removed the bogeys from his face.

Niran, Luca and Potter all stared at each other. "Zena Marshall, removing a hex from James Potter's face?" Luca said his face cracking into a grin.

"Maybe she likes him." Niran giggled and I felt the gaze of hundreds of Hogwarts students shifting towards my end of the table.

Potter broke into a jig atop the table, knocking over the porridge and crowing "She likes me, she likes me, Zena Marshall likes ME!"

"Mr Potter, please get off the table and right that tureen of porridge, I'm sure Miss Marshall likes you but there is no need to sing and dance about it." Professor Longbottom said as he walked past with an amused look on his face.

Feeling the stares of everyone in the hall on me, I fled to the quidditch pitch and waited for the hopefuls to turn up.


	4. Chapter 4:Take Your BO Elsewhere

**This will be a shock to the system, less than 24 hours after the last chapter goes up, the next on is up! Thanks to Rockena6 for reviewing. For the rest of yoiu who haven't told me what you think, SHAME ON YOU! I don't knw how many of you have read my story and it makes me sad :'( So please let me know wha you think NO FLAMES! Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Chapter Four: Take Your B.O Else Where

While I was waiting I collected the balls that were locked in the captain's office. I snuck a peak into the box and saw the bludgers trying to escape; this made me smile because it meant they were full of energy and ready to knock some people from the quidditch pitch to the middle of next week and into the hospital wing. I strode out onto the pitch, grasping my broom and levitating the box in front of me, I liked to have my wand at the ready.

"Alright, listen up, SHUT UP!" I yelled. No one paid the slightest bit of attention to me, so I blew my whistle and sent sparks at the crowd. Finally they fell silent.

"Right, hello everyone, I'm the captain for the Gryffindor quidditch team this year so-" I started speaking to them.

"So, that's what you meant at breakfast when you said you were pretty sure that you had the position!" a voice yelled from the crowd.

'Yes, Potter, that's what I meant, now, back to what I was saying. Yes I'm the quidditch captain for this year, so anyone who was hoping to play seeker had better leave or try out for a different position." I told them.

Then I heard one of the people in the growing crowd shout out. "Is it true that you like Potter? Because it doesn't mean that you can pick him for the team."

I looked around and asked "Alright, which idiot asked that question?"

"I did." and up stepped a boy who I knew was named John Sage.

"Sage, that's the stupidest question I've ever heard and you're lucky I don't forbid you from trying out, I do NOT like Potter, he's arrogant, self-centred, has the biggest ego I have EVER seen and, you know what, I'm surprised his broom can hold his fat head up." I replied to the little git. Everyone looked at Potter, at me, then back at Potter.

"Ouch, that has to hurt, mate." Luca said from the stands, he had a book in his hand and I was pretty sure he had been reading it since he sat down, and possibly before that.

"Zena." Niran yelled at me. "Are you going to get a move on? I'd like to have lunch this year!"

"Alright, alright, anyone trying out for chaser stand in a line, the rest of you go and sit down, I'll trial beaters next!" I shouted to the crowd which had yet again grown in size.

The number of people wanting to be chaser surprised me. The first group of people where mostly giggling girls who wanted to be on the team because they thought Potter would be there. The second group was full of boys who spent their entire trial trying to flirtwith me. The third group was mostly first years.

"Anyone who is a first-year or not in Gryffindor has until I count to three to leave the pitch or you'll be spending the next three weeks with Madam Pomfrey! One, two THREE!" A large portion of the group left the pitch grumbling.

'Right, next group!" I yelled above the noise. By the time I had finished trying out chasers, I had found the three people I had been looking for. Noah Rouge, a sixth year, Emma Heap, a fourth year and Simon Bottle, a fifth year.

"Rouge, Heap and Bottle stay down here, the rest of you leave the pitch please, keeper trials are now on!" I roared as people begged me to give them a second chance.

"But you said beater trials were now!" yelled Sage

"Sage, if you want to leave this pitch alive, you'd better shut up or I swear I will not hesitate to throw every jinx, hex and curse I know at you, along with the bludgers, quaffle and this lovely beater's bat at you!" I was sick of his whining. He looked at me and then decided it wasn't worth arguing.

"Right all keeper hopefuls' line up here." I sighed, turning to my next task. Keeper trials were interesting. A second year nearly broke his nose trying to show off to his mates and a few other people came close to killing me with the quaffle. The final person was Potter.

"Potter, you're up and don't you dare throw that quaffle at my head." I said as I rubbed the lump that had swelled on my left temple.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Marshall, wouldn't dream of it." He grinned as he mounted his broom and flew up to the hoops. I had to admit that he had the position as soon as he stopped the first goal. Five minutes later I touched down on the ground.

"Potter, as much as it pains me to say it, you're on the team. Go and stand next to the chasers." I sighed, my choice was met by a roar of happiness and the next thing I knew Potter was hugging me. It wasn't all that bad but he stank of B.O.

I roared "POTTER, YOU GIT, TAKE YOUR B.O ELSE WHERE WILL YOU!" He looked pleased with himself and walked over to join the chasers without an argument.

"Beaters trials are now in session, anyone who isn't all ready on the team and isn't trying out get off the pitch please." I said, my voice was beginning to fade. The beaters lined up and I sent them into the air. I let the bludgers out of the box and they zoomed up towards the beaters, as though they were happy to be out in the fresh air. I watched from my broom as the hopefuls tried to hit the bludgers at each other. I laughed as a bludger hit Sage in the head. I decided on two girls, which shocked everyone, including Sage. Their names were Grace Fish and Lilla Ribbon.

"Well done to those who made the team, I'll put up the training roster in the common room, as for those who didn't make it, sorry but we can only take seven people including me, but if I need a sub I'll let you know." I was tired and was looking forward to dinner and a hot bath. The sun was beginning to set.

Then suddenly I heard someone yell out a stunning spell, another person called out "Zena, DUCK!" and then my world went black.


	5. Chapter 5:Who are You?

**Hello again, this chapter was orginally called Who Are You ANd What Have You Done With Zena Alison Marshall? But here wasn't enough room in the Chapter bar thing, so I cut it down. Thanks to all my reviewers! You're all AWESOME! If you have any ideas for the story leave me a message in a review so I can see them and try to use them. **

Chapter Five: Who Are You?

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a blurry haze. "Where am I?" I heard my voice ask. Blinking a couple of times I tried to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up, just lay still Zena, please" I heard someone tell me, I did. The voice was oddly familiar. It was like I had heard it almost every day of my life for several years. I struggled to remember who the voice belonged to. Then it hit me.

"Niran, where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in the hospital wing Zena." she replied, sounding relieved.

"What happened to me, why am I here?" I croaked.

"Don't you remember anything? What was the last you recall doing?" Niran questioned, sounding worried. "Maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey"

"No, don't get her. The last thing I remember is someone yelling at me, telling me to duck." I said quickly.

"That was James yelling at you. Sage stunned you and then cast several other hexes at you." she explained. "Then James hexed himwithin an inch of his life, carrying out the threat you made earlier-"

"You mean he cast every jinx, hex and curse he knows at Sage, along with the bludgers, quaffle and that lovely beater's bat I was holding?" I asked, laughing on the inside.

"Yep and he also kicked the idiot in the shin and the other team members had to hold him back so he didn't kill the kid. Then he carried you up here, I grabbed your broom and other stuff and followed him up here. Grace and Lilla packed the quidditch gear away. When Madam Pomfrey saw you, she shooed everyone but Potter and me out and then told him to put you on the bed. Then she treated you and James left to have dinner and a shower." Niran told me watching the door the whole time.

I thought about what she had said and then realised that James Potter really cared about me, he really thought that the sun shone out of my hair. Now I realised that he wasn't just trying to go out with me so he could say he dated every girl in the year. He had stopped dating at the end of last year come to think of it; he hadn't been seen in the company of any female bar teachers and quidditch team members and Niran. He had also been asking Niran about me a lot; at least,that's what she'd told me anyway.

"I'm going to kill that evil git!" I roared.

"Zena, you can't kill Potter, he just saved your life, just calm down." said Niran in a shocked voice.

"I didn't mean Potter, Niran, I meant Sage! He nearly killed me and half of my team. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he had never been born!" I shouted and tried to getup. Niran shoved me back into the bed and hollered to Madam Pomfrey. She came running out off her office, wand at the ready.

"What's the problem?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking worried.

Niran looked at her. "She's," she jerked her head at me, "threatening to kill Sage."

Madam Pomfrey down looked at me. "You're not killing anyone until you're back in full health, young lady, so you can just stay in that bed."

I sighed loudly "Fine, but as soon as I'm allowed out I'll tear him limb from limb."

"Who are you tearing limb from limb?" came a questioning voice from the door.

"Unfortunately, not you Potter, hello Luca." I said, as Potter and Luca walked into the hospital wing.

"Hi Zena, I brought your school bag down for you. I figured you didn't want to get behind on school work and you might get bored in here." Luca said as he placed my backpack on the bed.

"Thanks. I've got that potions essay to finish for Slughorn and I'm sure Longbottom will want me to read up on exploding violets for next week." I said before turning to Potter "I believe that I owe you a thank you, so thanks for saving me from Sage and bringing me up here."

Potter looked like all his Christmas's had come at once and he had the stupidest grin on his face. "You actually said thanks to me, I'm ama- HANG ON. Who are you and what have you done with Zena Alison Marshall?" He said, raising his voice.

"James Sirius Potter, I have no clue how you found out one of my middle names but it goes to show that you are a stalker." I retorted

"What's your other middle name, then Zena?" he asked teasingly, poking me on the nose.

"I'LL TELL YOU THE DAY HELL FREEZES OVER AND MY TWIN COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD!" I roared at him and then turned deep red when I realised I had mentioned Mia. I'd never told anyone at Hogwarts about her, not even Niran.

**A/N: ****I've already finished Chapter 13 but the editing is taking forever, I have to copy everything across from Snatching At Dreams emails to get the editing right. The other day I was almost rolling around on the floor laughing because I had to edit the editing, Dreams had forgotten capitals and a full stop or two.  
**


	6. Chapter 6:She Saw Some Flowers

**Hello, it's holidays over here so I have more time to put chapters up. This chapter is rather sad, so get out your tissues. Thanks to Rockena6 for reviewing everytime I get a new chapter up. I wa acctually crying when I wrote this.**

**Diclaimer: I forgot to put this on the last few chapters but it is on the first couple of them, I don't own anyone for Harry Potter, I just own Zena, Niran and Luca among the other randoms (qudditch team and Sage) Jk Rowling owns most of this!**

Chapter Six: She Saw Some Flowers

"Zena, why did you never tell me about your twin?" Niran asked quietly.

"I've never said anything about her... because I watched her die." I whispered, I paused for a moment. "We were eleven and we had got our Hogwarts letters that day. After school she saw some flowers across the road and she wanted to pick them. We looked to see if any cars were coming, we couldn't see any, so she crossed but then a... a car came out of nowhere and it... well it hit her." I burst into tears.

"Zena, why didn't you ever mention her? You obviously needed to talk about it?" Niran questioned in a quiet voice.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was always working so hard, and training so hard? And whenever someone mentioned death or dying I shut down or left the conversation? When I was put in Gryffindor the sorting hat whispered something into my ear. It said that I was brave because even though my twin had died I had decided to come anyway, What the hat didn't know was I came because it was an escape from the world where Mia had existed. I worked harder than anyone else because I thought I would be able to bring her back with magic." I looked up at them, tears streaming down my face. Niran had tears in her eyes, Luca had gone white but Potter just hugged me tightly. I was too upset to complain.

"You can keep talking if you need to, Zena, we'll listen until you're finished." He murmured in my ear.

I took a deep breath and continued "When I was told that even magic couldn't bring someone back to life, I kept working hard so I could learn for her as well as me. I tried hard at everything to see if it would help me forget, but it didn't. That Christmas I went home and spent so much time in our room, we had always shared, nothing could separate us. Then one day I woke up and started to sort her stuff into piles, my parents wanted me to do it, they thought it would help me realise she wasn't coming back. I kept all her things but some ended up in the basement." I stopped out of breath.

There was a long silence and then Potter said "Zena, I'm sorry I ever teased you for working hard or being a straight O student or for not having a social life or for being stuck up and-"

"James, I forgive you." I said through my tears.

"Zena, I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I didn't notice something was bugging and I didn't ask if anything was wrong." Niran whispered.

Before I could say anything to her, Luca started. "Zena, I apologise for all the things I've ever done to upset you and that I never stopped James teasing you."

"I forgive all of you, but I'm the one who should be sorry. I never said anything and now I gone and unloaded years of sadness and silence on you in the space of ten minutes." I wept. All I could see was my friends and how caring they looked. Later in my life, I would remember that moment as the one I became friends with James Sirius Potter. After a while we all stopped crying and started planning our revenge on Sage.

**A/N: SO what did you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7:What Of It

**So this is Chapter 7! This chapter is kind of a filler in my mind because not much happens. Ok, that's a lie but not much that effects the story line in a major way... well except for one thing! Thanks to Rockena6 for reviewing, people she's the only one reading the story it would seem! So read and review or suffer the consquences! (And yes I know I can't spell)**

Chapter Seven: What Of It

The next day I left the hospital after classes finished. I spent the day catching up on the homework I'd missed. As I entered the great hall for dinner I yelled "I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?" Sage looked scared and ran out, leaving half of his dinner behind. Sniggering I sat down next between Luca and James, Niran wasn't there yet.

"Hi Zena, feeling better?" Luca asked, his fork half way to his mouth.

"Yep, thanks Luca, James did Longbottom set us more homework." I replied, as an audible hush fell over the hall.

"Did you just call him James?" someone called out.

"Yes, what of it, I'm allowed to call people by their first names aren't I?" I yelled back to them.

"We have to read pages 223 to 233 for homework." James replied, and then yelled out to the rest of the hall "Go back to your dinner or I'll have the lot of you in detention for not minding your own business!" There was a loud scraping as the benches were pulled back towards to the tables. I glanced at James and sniggered.

At that point Niran burst into the hall and ran over to us. "Niran what's wr-" I began to ask.

"This." she said as she held up a piece of parchment.

We all crowed around it and I read aloud: "Zena Marshall and James Potter: A match made in heaven! As of yesterday the head girl and boy are officially going out! After an incident on the quidditch pitch, followed by something in the hospital wing, the two are no longer fighting and are going out. We should all thank one mister John Sage for this fabulous relationship."

There was a shocked silence as the four of us just stared at the piece of parchment on the table. "I swear I'm going to kill the little gits that came up with this stunt!" James roared.

"When I get my hands on that arrogant toerag, he'll wish he had never been born!" I stormed; the hall was looking in our direction.

"Luca, we're going to have to restrain these two, otherwise the hospital wing will be full by the end of tonight, with the people who spread about them" Niran sighed.

"You're right Niran, but I think we should let them kill Sage first, after what he did to Zena and all." Luca told her with an exasperated look on his face.

Suddenly all the heads in the hall turned towards he door again, Sage was back. James and I leapt up at the same time. "SAGE!" I screamed "YOU'RE ABOUT TO WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"WHAT SHE SAID! IF I WAS YOU I'D START EXPLAINING WHY YOU TRIED TO KILL ZENA!" James shouted at him. I felt myself going red.

After a moment's pause I whipped my wand out and yelled "_Avis, OPPUGNO_!" at Sage. Suddenly he was surrounded by a flock of red and blue birds. His screaming was heard above the babble in the hall.

"Call them off, CALL THEM _OFF_!" he screamed at me.

With a flick of my wand I vanished them and told him calmly: "Now you know how I felt as you cursed, hexed and jinxed me yesterday but then again I only used on spell on you not at least fifty." A smile played on my lips. "And by the way, I'm not going out with Potter; make sure you get your facts right next time." With that I grabbed a plate of cottage pie and left the hall. I turned into the grounds.

"Where are you going Zena? It's almost dark!" I heard Niran and Luca call to me. I didn't respond, I just kept walking. Sitting under a large oak tree, I ate my dinner while reading my herbology book. I needed time to think about everything that had just happened and I wasn't going to be left alone in the castle.


	8. Chapter 8:I Can Deal With Sage On My Own

**I know that I just put Chapter 7 up but I have a few others ready and waiting, so here is chapter out, watch for bombshells! Please read and review!**

Chapter Eight: I Can Deal With Sage On My Own

When I got back to the common room, my friends rushed over to me and all began talking at once.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why did you call me Potter?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Come and sit by the fire."

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME POTTER?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm alright, yes, I'm a bit cold and I'll sit beside the fire." I sighed, sinking into a chair. "James, I called you Potter because I don't want rumours spread about us." He looked gobsmacked.

"I'd better go and do my round." I said five minutes later, when I had defrosted.

"No, you stay here, I'll do the round alone tonight, it'll be fine." James said at once.

"No James, I have to do the round tonight, I need to get out of the tower." I said, standing up.

"You spent half an hour in the grounds, in the FREEZING cold Zena, I think you've had enough time out of the tower for one night." he said strictly.

"I'm agreeing with James on that." Niran said standing up as if she thought she could stop me.

"Zena, I don't think you should go, I mean what if Sage is out there?" Luca questioned me in a worried tone.

"DO YOU TO SAY THAT YOU THREE _GITS _DON'T THINK I CAN DEAL WITH SAGE ON MY OWN?" I stormed at them, their faces all had shocked expressions on them "DO YOU ALL SEIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT I ZENA ALISON NICOLE MARSHALL, STRAIGHT O STUDENT AND HEAD GIRL CAN'T DEAL WITH SOME SMARY GIT THAT HEXES PEOPLE FOR FUN?" I left the common room in a huff.

As I climbed trough the portrait hole the Fat Lady asked "What was happening in there?"

"You don't want to know." I muttered darkly.

I was halfway down the Charms Corridor when Luca caught up with me. "Zena!" he called "You have to stop this storming out thing, it's freaking everyone out, and it's giving the impression that something's wrong at the moment." He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Luc, I'm fine, I just need time alone." I replied angrilybefore continuing on my way down the corridor.

"Hang on!" yelled Luca as he sent a patronus off. "I promised that if I found you I'd let James and Niran know. They want to talk to you." He caught up with me and grabbed hold of my arm, His grip was surprisingly strong "You're not going anywhere Zena" he said simply. Niran and James turned up less than a minute later.

"You had us worried Zena. Don't ever do that again, understand?" Niran scolded me. I just looked at her.

"Zena, you can talk to us. We're your friends." James said quietly.

I looked into the eyes of my three friends and knew I had to tell them.

"You guys are my best friends ever, so don't judge me on what I'm about to say, ok?" I questioned cautiously.

"Zena, we could never judge you on something you say, you know that." Niran reassured me.

"I need to talk to James alone." I said.

"Ok, Niran and I will go." Luca said, I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks guys." I said to them, and as they disappeared around the corner I turned to James.

"James, this is really hard for me to say." I said, I sounded worried.

"Zena, you can tell me anything I promise I won't laugh."

"James Sirius Potter I telling you right nowthat I think I love you." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9:You Have Good Aim

Chapter Nine: You Have a Good Aim

There was a long silence from James "This is a HUGE shock to me" James managed to whisper to me.

I looked at him "I've needed to say that for ages" I told him.

"Really?" he asked "How long have you liked me"

"Since last year at Christmas, after I threw that snowball at you during the inter house snowball fight" I confessed.

"So it was you that hit me smack bang in the face" he laughed.

I blushed "Yes, it was"

"You have a good aim" he whispered to me.

"Thanks" I said so quietly that I could barely hear myself say.

"I think we should go somewhere warmer to talk" he suggested.

"Not the common room, please, I don't to talk to anyone else at the moment" I pleaded.

"I wasn't going to say the common room, I know a beautiful place that I want you to see" he told me. I let him lead me to a room that I had never seen before.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe of the hugeness of the room.

"This is the place I come when I need to be alone" he told me.

"You still didn't answer my question" I complained teasingly.

"This is Room of Requirement; it's only here when someone needs it. It's always became this room when I needed to be alone, no one can find us in here" he whispered in my ear.

I just stared around the room; there was a window that looked out onto the grounds, a heap of bookcases and a couch, next to a pile of blankets in the corner. "Do you sleep in here James?" I questioned.

"Sometimes, when my world as been turned upside down" he confessed.

"Is tonight one of those nights?" I teased.

"Maybe, or I might go and dance on the castle battlements singing at the top of my lungs because the girl of my dreams loves me" he teased back.

I flushed bright red then said "I might have to join you I don't think I've ever been so happy"

We stood grinning at each other for a few moments before he broke the silence "Zena" he said

"Uh-huh" I replied

"This isn't some elaborate hoax you've just come up with to make me look like an idiot. Is it?" he asked.

I stared at him a mock shocked expression on my face "James Potter would I lie about my feelings for you after seven years of trying to hate you?" I said in a hurt voice.

"I just thought that maybe you thought it would be funny if you made me look like an idiot in front of everyone" he told me, it sounded like he was a little scared about what I might do next.

"James, would I do this if I really liked you" I asked and then I kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10:You'll Do Someone An Injury

**I feel really slack because I haven't updated for a while but my excuse is homework etc. It's only the end of the second week back at school and I have an assignment, maths homework and a test to study for. Anyway, I really hope you like this because I think it's funny but the next chapter is even better.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a published author(yet) so I don't own HArry Potter and co.  
**

Chapter Ten: You'll Do Someone An Injury.

"SAGE, get over here NOW!" I yelled, I was just outside the Gryffindor common room and Sage was climbing out of the portrait hole. I had just kissed James Sirius Potter and was feeling like the world was perfect. Sage looked scared as he walked towards James and me.

"What do you want?" he sneered. He looked scared and there was a wobble in his voice that we all heard.

"You, young man, are coming with us to the headmistress's office." James snarled at him. I grabbed sage's arm andwe set off towards McGonagall's office. When we got there I whispered the password to the gargoyle and as it leapt aside I walked up the stairs and rapped on the door.

"Come in." came McGonagall's voice.

I yanked the door open and dragged Sage in by the arm after me. James followed behind. "Professor," I begun "This young man is responsible for almost killing me and injuring the Gryffindor quidditch team, he is also to blame for the flyers about James and me apparently going out."

"Miss Marshall,' Professor McGonagall said "please take a sit, you too Mr Potter... oh Mr Sage you will have to stay standing as there are no chairs left". A moment ago there had been three chairs, I swear I saw her vanish one of them as I closed the door.

"Now, Mr Potter, I'd like to know why whenever something involving Miss Marshall getting injured, teased or publicly humiliated, you are always involved." McGonagall asked a laugh in her voice that James and Sage missed.

James looked at her "Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself that question for the last, oh, six years and a bit years."

McGonagall looked like she was about to burst out laughing "Mr Potter, a while ago, when your father was in sixth year I asked him, your aunt and uncle a similar question, and that was almost the exact answer your Uncle Ronald gave me. " I snickered and James looked like he was blushing. "You should ask him about it, some time, you are very like him and your mother." she added.

"Now, back to why you are here, Mr Sage, I'm going to have to punish you very severely." McGonagall continued in a business-like tone, Sage gulped "You have a detention for the rest of this year, every Saturday."

"But that's a whole year of detention and all the Hogsmeade trips are on then!" he argued.

"If you don't watch out, it will be two years, you may go." McGonagall retorted, closing the discussion. Sage left, slamming the door behind him. I looked at James and roared with laughter.

"What?" he asked "What is it?"

"I know your uncle, and you are like him in a way, such as howyour ears are going red." I laughed.

"Come off it, anyway my ears aren't red." he whined at me.

"You two had better get back to your common room, it's after curfew, oh and by the way, congratulations." McGonagall said a half smile on her face.

"Professor, how did you know?" I gasped,

"Zena, this is the third generation of the Potter family I have seen come through, it's also the third Weasley generation, I'm pretty sure I know rather a lot about both sides of James' family, don't you?" She smiled at me and James "Just don't let this get in the way of your duties."

"We won't, Professor, anyway I'm thinking of keeping it a secret for a while to confuse everyone until the rumours die down." I told her "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, now off you go. Goodnight." She said James lead me out the door.

Halfway along the corridor he turned to face me "Zena, what do you mean keep it a secret?" he asked.

"James, I want to surprise everyone so tomorrow at breakfast we're going to stage a scene, understand?" I told him.

"Ok, what's the plan?" he questioned, a glint in his eye. We talked about the plan on the way back to the common room, just before we reached the portrait hole, I kissed him again.

"Now, we've just had a fight, you go in first and I'll follow." I instructed.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear as he walked away.

"I love you too, stick to the plan." I whispered back, I saw him nod as he turned the corner. Five minutes later I was climbing through the portrait hole with a murderous look on my face.

"Zena, what's the problem?" Niran rushed over to me.

"Him! what else?" I screamed, pointing at James. He pretended to look sheepish.

"Calm down Zena, you'll do someone an injury!" she said worriedly.

"GOOD, MAYBE IT"LL BE HIM THAT I INJURE!" I shouted my voice echoing of the walls of the now silent common room.

"Zena, what on earth can James have done to have upset you like this? Half an hour ago you two were friends." Niran said, trying to sooth me.

"THE QUESTION IS WHAT HASN'T HE DONE! HE JINXED AND HEXED ME WHEN I TOLD HIM OFF FOR MISSING DUTIES AND THEN I HAD TO DRAG SAGE OFF TO MCGONAGALL'S WITHOUT HIS HELP, NOT THAT I NEEDED IT BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO HAVE BACK UP! LOOK WHAT THE LITTLE GIT DID!" I yelled at her, showing her a mass of bruises that I had conjured into my arms.

Niran looked at James, and then raising her wand screamed a string of hexes at him and then cursed him, in six different languages I didn't understand. I, on the other hand, slapped him across the face and then screaming insults at him, I went up to bed. I flopped onto my bed and barely managing to cast muffliato on my bed before I started howling with laughter. Tomorrow was going to shock everyone at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11:That Owl Is Mentally Deranged

**I know, it's a shock to the system, another chapter so soon. Guys I have noticed a distinct lack of reviews. I'm very disappointed in you, Harry Potter fans. (If you don't get the reference, it's from Potter Puppet Pals, when Dumbledore thinks Harry had prunes but he doesn't) Anyway, enjoy this and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SANITY AND ALL THINGS GOOD AND CHOCOLATELY please review. Thanks! From FYV**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't on this, neither do you (unless of course you are JK Rowling in which case, I envy you greatly)**

Chapter Eleven: That Owl Is Mentally Deranged

Sunlight poured into the dorm as I woke up the next morning. I rolled over and reached out for my wand. Today I would show the school that I didn't hate James Potter. I dressed in my robes and left the dorm just after I heard the last person leave the tower. Grinning to myself, I grabbed my bag. Walking towards the Great Hall I put on an angry face and thought of things that made me blush, so I looked like my face had gone red with anger.

"POTTER!" I roared as I went through the doors of the hall. "YOU IDIOT, I MAKE IT SO BLOODY OBVIOUS, BUT YOU'RE SO THICK-HEADED THAT YOU DON'T NOTICE!"

James jumped up, looking scared, this was all part of our plan but no-one else had to know that. "What did I-" he started to ask.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID, YOU TOOK NO NOTICE OF THE WAY I'VE ACTED AROUND YOU ALL YEAR, YOU GIT!" I screamed at him.

"WHAT? I TAKE NO NOTICE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING ALL YEAR? ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT AROUND YOU FOR NO REASON?" he yelled back at me.

"You acting- what do y-" I faltered, turning redder than Lily Potter the second's hair (it's VERY red).

"I... Well I don't know how to say this, so I'll show you." he said and with that he kissed me.

There was clapping, yelling of things like "FINALLY!" and people whistling.

Niran and Luca stared at James and me, then at each other and then back at James and me. "Someone through a bucket of cold water over them!" Luca yelled. Niran conjured water over James and me and we broke apart.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing, McGonagall was laughing too. "You looked shocked." I told Luca and Niran, who were both sitting there with their mouths hanging open. "What do you think I was telling him last night?" And then suddenly they understood.

"Congrats mate; six and a bit years of chasing after her and you finally got her". Luca told James, patting him on the back.

"What I don't understand is why you were fighting last night?" Niran said very loudly and soon all of Gryffindor was looking at us.

Albus Potter piped up "Yeah, why did you slap him, Zena?" he asked looking at us.

"Well, we pretended to fight to confuse everyone, let's say we wanted to keep you in the dark for a while." James laughed at his brother, and then he was ambushed by Lily, who was hugging his waist. She looked really happy.

"Now my friend and my brother aren't arguing anymore!" she had a look of sheer delight on her face as she announced this to the world.

"Now, everyone, I know this is very exciting but I think that you need to go back to your breakfast or you'll be late to class." McGonagall said loudly, grumbling everyone went back to breakfast and I sat down next to James, smiling broadly.

"Did the plan work like you thought it would?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, it worked better." I whispered back, and then I kissed him on the cheek and began to eat my breakfast. The post swooped in and Niran's little sister Nina's owl landed in her cereal bowl.

"Nina, that's disgusting, get that owl out of your breakfast." Niran yelled at her from our end of the table.

I laughed and then told Niran "Give the kid a break, that owl is mentally deranged." She giggled at this and went back to her toast.

"We'd better go to Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid's got a new creature for us today, maybe we'll get to learn about thestrals." I said standing up.

"You'll have to tell me what they look like, I can't see them." James said to me as he stood up and grabbed my hand. "May I walk to class with you?" he teased.

"Well, I guess you can Mr Potter." I teased back and with that we walked out of the hall, hand in hand, happy.

That was the day I remembered for many years as the day that James Potter and I finally stopped jinxing each other (or maybe the day we stopped jinxing each other on a regular basis). It was one of the best days of my life.


	12. Chapter 12:How Very Tactful Of You

**Another chapter for my readers. You are really not doing very well in the review department. Please do review the story, it makes me happy. Enjoy and please don't be shocked by what happens in this chapter. Ta.**

Chapter Twelve: How Very Tactful Of You

We walked down to Hagrid's hut and when he saw us he started laughing.

"What's so funny Hagrid?" James demanded.

"You're so much like Lily and James, back when they were at school" Hagrid roared with laughter. The rest of the class turned up and were a bit shocked by Hagrid's laughter but when they found out what he was laughing about they joined in.

"Ok, today we're goin' into the forest." Hagrid announced to the class when he finished laughing. The class started to whisper to each other, I just looked up at James and smiled, we both thought we were going to see the thestrals. "Let's go." Hagrid boomed and he set off into the forest.

We reached a clearing in the forest and Hagrid let out a shrill bird-like cry. I gasped, so did James. The thestrals slowly appeared in the clearing. I knew James couldn't see them but the fact that my hand had tightened its grip on his was a sign that they were there. The class was looking around trying to see what the newest creature was.

" Now who can tell me what's in the clearing with us?" Hagrid asked us.

My hand shot into the air. "Hagrid, they're thestrals." I told him, a smile on my face.

"Well, I suppose you can see them then." he chuckled.

"Yep, ever since I first got to Hogwarts." I told him, I felt my smile begin to disappear. James noticed this too because I felt his hand slip out of mine and his arms wrap around me.

"Who else can see them?' Hagrid asked. He seemed to notice that some other people could see them. A few hands went up, including Niran's.

"I didn't know you've seen anyone die." gasped Luca.

"How very tactful of you." she said, sarcastically "I watched Nina's bunny get eaten by a fox when I was thirteen." she added.

"I thought you could only see thestrals if you watched a human die"Luca said

"Apparently not" Niran said, her tone of voice indicating that the matter was closed.

Hagrid asked a couple of people who or what they had seen die and then he turned back to me "So Zena, why can you see them?" he questioned me.

I took and deep breath looked up at James and said "I watched my twin, Mia, die the day we got our Hogwarts letters." There was a gasp from the class but Hagrid gestured for me to go on "I'm a, well we were, muggle-borns, as most people know, the day we got our letters our parents and us couldn't stop smiling. After school she saw some flowers across the road, which she wanted to pick. We checked for cars and because there were none coming she stepped onto the road. Then suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere and she got hit." I finished, the whole class was staring at me.

"That's very unfortunate Zena." Hagrid said and then he carried on with the lesson. Most of this was spent describing what the thestrals looked like to those in the class who couldn't see them. Niran seemed to be doing a pretty good job of telling Luca all about them; I have suspicions about those two.

Finally the lesson was over and we were free to go. "Let's get to herbology." I said to James as we left the forest.

"I haven't heard an idea like that in a long time" he replied and without further ado we walked up to the green houses.


	13. Chapter 13:He Threw Bombs At Us

**I know, it's a shock to the system, another chapter up so soon. Thanks to Rockena6 for reviewing, she's the only one people! Also please read my story, letter thing called From Hufflepuff, With Pride. I really enjoyed writing it. So REVIEW PLEASE! Virtual choc-mint muffins with chocolate chips and green icing to those who review (It look like I will have left overs). ENJOY! From Finding Your Voice.**

Chapter Thirteen: He Threw Bombs At Us

It was during herbology that Emma brought me the letter from McGonagall. "Professor Longbottom, I have to and see Professor McGonagall immediately" I told Longbottom.

"Take all your things with you Zena, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by what Professor McGonagall has to tell you" he replied, a twinkle in his eyes. I told James, Niran and Luca to meet me at lunch and raced off to see McGonagall.

"Professor, you wanted to see me" I said as I sat down in her office.

She looked at me "Yes I have some news for you concerning your younger brother, Lune" she told me.

I stared at her "What's wrong? He hasn't been killed has he?" I questioned, terror creeping into my voice.

"Nothing is wrong, Zena. Your brother is a wizard" she said simply.

"What, but he didn't come on the train and he didn't get a letter" I said, the words tumbling from my mouth before I could stop them.

"It seems the owl we used to send the letter got lost on its way to Australia and the second letter we sent only arrived on the first day of term" McGonagall replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"So, is Lune here?" I asked eager to see my little brother. I barely saw the kid because he hadn't come to Hogwarts.

"He's just been taken on a tour of the school by Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley" She told me calmly "He should be back any second"

As if she were physic, the three of them burst in the door. They were covered in mud, water and, what looked like, flour. They had large grins plastered to their faces. "What happened" I gasped then took a guess "Did you run into Peeves?"

"So that's what he's called" Lune exclaimed.

"Yep, he's notorious for throwing things at everyone" Lily giggled.

"He threw bombs at us" Lune informed me "Mud, water and flour bombs actually" he added looking down at his clothes.

I burst out laughing as I watched my younger brother study his clothes. "What" he demanded

"Nothing, it's just that you look a mess, _scourgify_"I laughed, vanishing the muck from his clothes. I repeated the spell on Lily and Hugo.

"Thanks" they chorused.

"So, why are you here, Lune? Did mum and dad send to you to bring me home, or is it because they lost the keys in Australia and they had to go back and get them" I teased him.

He seemed barley able to contain his excitement as he blurted out "Zen, I'm a wizard" I grinned down at him.


	14. Chapter 14:Pink, I Repeat Pink

**I know it''s been a while since I last updated this story, so hopefully this makes up for it. The next chapter is being edited so it may or may not be up soon. As always please review and let me know if you have any ideas for it. **

**Discalimer: I always seem to forget to include this, I do NOT own Harry Potter and his friends.  
**

Chapter Fourteen: Pink, I Repeat Pink

I lead Lune over to the Gryffindor table. He sat between James and me and spent the entire meal questioning us about Hogwarts. We answered his questions, half of the time laughing. Niran walked over.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here Lune, I didn't know you were at Hogwarts" she exclaimed, winking at me over his head.

"I'm a wizard" he declared proudly, before continuing "Professor McGonagall says that I can start now, even though it's two weeks into term" He was beaming at her and I was really proud of him.

Then all the other kids he had ever met from the wizarding world came and said hi and asked why he was here. He told them all the same thing "I'm a wizard and Professor McGonagall said I can come to Hogwarts, so I'm starting NOW!" We all laughed when he told them this. I've told him that it doesn't matter what house he's in but he won't be in Slytherin because we are muggle-borns. He said he wanted to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. This made James laugh then I punched him in the arm and he stopped.

"Why would you want to be in Hufflepuff?" James laughed.

"I'll answer this Lune" I told him "He wants to be in Hufflepuff because they have the best set of values in the school and because Helga Hufflepuff was the wisest of the founders because she thought that all magical children deserve the same opportunities"

James sat in a stunned silence then said to Lune "I take back laughing at you mate" Lune grinned and then whacked James in the head with my Care of Magical Creatures book. James surrendered and we went back to dinner. After we finished I introduced Lune to some first years and he went off with them.

"Your brother has guts" he told me as we walked up to the common room.

"Yep, he's a good kid, has a heart of gold and he's really bright" I smiled thinking of the look on Lune's face when he told everyone he was a wizard.

"Stop dawdling, Zena or we'll be late for quidditch practise" he said jokingly.

"Oh no, we can't have the captain being late can we, we'd better get a move on" I retorted breaking into a jog. James ran after me laughing. We reached the Fat Lady and he grabbed me by the back of my robes and kissed me.

"Well then, the rumours are true" the Fat Lady said to us.

"Yep, they are. Mackled Malaclaw" I told her, she swung forward and I walked into the common room. "I'll be back, I'm going to put me Quidditch training clothes on" I told James. I swept up the stairs and changed my robes, grabbed my quidditch stuff and ran back down the stairs.

"Let's g-, James what the HELL are you wearing?" I gasped. He was wearing a set of lurid pink robes and a matching hat.

"What do you mean? I just wearing my robes, I was going to get changed" he shrugged at me.

"James, you robes are pink, I repeat PINK" I told him.

He looked down at his robes and then swore loudly "I'm going to kill Sage!"

"That's my job" I said "Why are you killing him?"

"He muttered a spell when he walked past, I can guess what it was" he told me.

"Just go and change and I'll fix it later" I sighed.

Two minutes later he bounded down the stairs wearing a navy pair of shorts and a Gryffindor t-shirt.

"That's better, let's go" I assured him and we set off.

On the way there I couldn't help yelling "PINK" at the top of my lungs.


	15. Chapter 15:I Won't Hex Sage Then

**Hello, it's me again. I know it's been a while but I've been busy. Soon it will be holidays so I'll write more for you then. This chapter was just finished and I now have to write the chapter I'm about to update. For a while I had a heap of chapters to go up and I would wait a while between them to keep you in suspense, I kniw I'm evil, what can I say? ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I don't own this and can't spell!  
**

Chapter Fifteen: I Won't Hex Sage Then

I was still laughing when we reached the quidditch pitch. We were the first people there, much to James' relief.

"Alright, I get the picture. It's ridiculously funny that I was wearing pink robes, enough already" he said in an exasperated tone.

"They weren't just pink James, they were LURID pink" I told him. He stared at me.

"An-" he stopped me talking by kissing me. I laughed and said in a mock stern tone "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can go around kissing me"

"Ha, so you admit that you're my girlfriend" he laughed.

"I suppose I did, didn't I" I replied "Hurry up, I have to get there before the rest of the team"

"Why do you have to be there first?" he asked me.

"Because have you ever been to a quidditch practise when the whole team was there before the captain" I replied with a question, after a few moments of silence I added "I thought not"

"Actually" James began "Once I have, it was second year, our captain had been snogging his girlfriend"

"Oh, I remember that" I laughed "I hexed him because I wanted to get flying and I had homework to finish after training"

We laughed all the way to the change rooms. When we got there I walked into the captain's office, James tried to follow but I told him to leave. I stared at it because I hadn't taken make in the last time I was in there, I been feeling too embarrassed.

After the rest of the team arrived I ran some basic drills to see what we needed to work on. There wasn't much basic stuff which was good because there was a pitch invasion.

"Hey that little kid down there looks like you Zena" laughed Grace.

"He does, duck Lilla, there's a bludger coming your way" Noah agreed. Lilla hit the bludger with her bat.

I looked down and saw Lune standing on the pitch waving at me "That's because he's my younger brother" I told them. They all grinned at each other and I flew down to meet him.

"Lune, what are you doing out here" I questioned as I landed next to him.

He looked like he had been crying "P-people were teasing me because I came late and I don't have a h-house" he sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around him "Lune, don't believe a word those idiots say"

"But lots of people said it" he told me, crying even harder.

"Alright, who are they; I'll send my hit men after them. NO-ONE does this to my little brother" I said angrily.

"I didn't know that you had hit men Zena" Simon said as he landed next to me, the quaffle tucked under his arm.

"Yeah, who are you hit men?" Grace asked.

"This quidditch team, what else can I use you for?" I informed them. They all laughed.

"You never sent hit men after me" James said.

"That's because I wanted to hex you myself"

"Oh, I'm privileged like that, am I?"

"Yes, now Lune who are they?" I turned my attention back to my sobbing sibling.

"A boy called John Sage and his friends" he said in between gasping for breath.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT KID!" I screamed, the whole team backed up, except James. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from Lune and the rest of the team.

"Noah" he called over his shoulder "Can you put the equipment away and look after Lune please"

"Sure" Noah yelled back, knowing not to ask.

James pulled me along in silence for a while. We reached the shore of the lake and he kept walking towards a willow tree about 50 metres away.

"Zena, sit down" he told me.

I ignored him and stared across the lake.

"Zena Alison Nicole Marshall, sit down this instance" He ordered me, when I didn't obey he grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me down.

"What do you want Potter?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Zena, I don't care if you call me Potter. You can't threaten people with death because they tease your little brother" He looked at me.

"But my brother has a hard enough job as it is, starting Hogwarts late, not being sorted with everyone else" I whispered.

"I know, but if you hex people because of things they say he won't learn to stand up for himself"

I sighed. James was right, I knew that. I looked into his brown eyes and he looked back into my blue ones.

"I won't hex Sage then" I told him.

"Good, because that would be a bad idea, very bad indeed. Now, I have you all to myself and there is no-one around" He laughed as he said the last part.

"Oh no, whatever are you going to do to me?" I said in fake terror.

"This" he leant over and kissed me.

"I'm never going to get used to this" I told him when we broke apart.

"Good because as soon as you do we become boring" he replied.

"James Sirius Potter, are you accusing me of being boring?"

"Never! I don't want you to be boring either; my life would be no fun at all" he retorted.

I went to kiss him and then as our lips almost met, I shoved him into the lake. "Am I still boring?"

"Not at all"

"Good"

"Help me out, will you" He had an evil grin on his face I must have missed because I stuck out my hand to help him up and he dragged me into the lake.

"POTTER" I roared.

"Yes dear, what's the matter" he asked innocently.

"I might not be able to hex people to death now but I am able to splash you and hold your head under the water for a very long time" I splashed him and he splashed back.

After a long water fight he got out of the lake complaining of cold.

"Sissy, it's not cold" I teased.

"Is too" he replied as I began to swim short laps.

He ran back into the lake and hauled me out of the lake.

"Fine, you win" I said, throwing my arms up in surrender.

"Oh, now she surrenders. That's boring" he teased and before he knew what was happening he was dangling in mid-air.

"This is the last time I will tell you this, call me boring and you will be sorry. Got it?" I growled.

"Ok, ok. I understand. Can you let me down? Please? All the blood is rushing to my head" I let him drop to the ground and cackled evilly as he landed in a heap. "I should have known that you'd do that" he complained as he got.

"Of course you should have. Now, do you want dinner or not" I said as I ran towards the castle.

"Great, now I have to race you" he groaned as he started chasing after me.

We raced up to the castle and fell up the stairs and tumbled into the Entrance Hall, much to the amazement of those on their way to dinner.

"Nothing to see here, go back to what you were doing" I said, struggling to not laugh.

When they did go to dinner James and I took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Life was perfect, well almost perfect.


	16. Chapter 16:They're In For A Shock

Chapter 16:They're In For A Shock

Sitting in the Great Hall and being stared at during dinner is something I'm used to. It's not because of my appearance; I have brown hair, bluely-green eyes and just above average height. It's because I'm known for hexing James or anyone who annoys me and it's not a good idea to turn your back when I'm acting as though something has changed. My quidditch team were all sitting together, Lune was with then and it looked like they had managed to cheer him up.

"Could Lune Marshall please come up to the head table" Professor McGonagall announced. It was then that I remembered that it was time for Lune to be sorted, I groaned inwardly.

I saw a scared look on his face so called out "Don't worry, you'll be fine"

"It doesn't hurt" James yelled to him. Lune gave us a small smile as he reached the table.

"Due to certain circumstances Lune was unable to join us for the first week of term and because of this was not sorted. Today we have a special sorting ceremony so that he doesn't spend the year without a house" McGonagall addressed the hall. She placed the Sorting Hat on its stool. Everyone looked at it, most of them expecting it to sing the same song it had sung a week ago.

"I know you expect me to sing the song I did last time I was out  
But I am not, for this is a special circumstance which deserves a song of its own  
It is not very often I am used twice a year  
Here is a wizard who has the bravery of a Gryffindor  
The cunning of a Slytherin, the brains of a Ravenclaw  
And the kind heart of a Hufflepuff  
Where to place him, we shall see  
So try me on, young warlock  
I can tell you where you ought to be  
You're safe with me, I have never made a mistake before  
Let the sorting begin" The Hat had surprised them all with a song especially for Lune.

Applauds rang around the hall and then died away as Professor McGonagall stood once more.

"Mr Marshall, if you would kindly sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head" she said to Lune. He sat nervously on the stool and pulled the hat on. There was a long silence that lasted for around a minute. I knew the hat was talking to him.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The Hat roared, quite successfully breaking the silence.

I leapt to my feet and cheered loudly for Lune, he had got his wish. People stared at me and then the teasing began.

"HA, the new kid's a Hufflepuff"

"He's obviously nothing special"

"He'll be a failure" The jeers came from all around the hall and the Hufflepuffs looked crestfallen on Lune's behalf.

I raced up to where Lune was standing and hugged him. "You got what you wanted" I whispered to him.

He grinned and replied "They're in for a shock"

I looked at him and then I saw that there was the most evil grin I have EVER seen on his face, what was he up to?

"_Densaugeo_" he roared, pointing his wand at a Ravenclaw who was laughing at him.

"_Incarcerous_" it hit a Slytherin who was cruelly imitating him.

"_Langlock_" a Gryffindor who was telling everyone that he must be stupid could no longer speak. I looked at my little brother in amazement.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"Your textbooks, when you started at Hogwarts I took your books during holidays and made notes, I wanted to be a wizard"

Trust my brother. "_Finite Incatatem_" I laughed as I reversed that damage Lune had caused.

"MR MARSHALL, NEVER HAS A FIRST YEAR STUDENT PRODUCED THAT AMOUNT OF QUALITY MAGIC" McGonagall was on a war path. "YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR CAUSING PHYSICAL HARM TO YOUR PEERS FOR A WEEK"

I looked at James and I dragged Lune over to him and we rushed out of the hall before McGonagall could issue anymore punishments.

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I took so long to update this but I've been busy. Camp, trip to the coast, Christmas. My summer holidays in a nutshell. Anyway, hopefully this was worth the wait. I have a new story, just a one shot that I'm editing and then I'll put it up. So, you see that little button down the bottom of the page that says "Review this chapter/story"? Click it, you know you want to. PLEASE click it because I'm going back to school in two weeks and I haven't seen any reviews lately, I'm beginning to think that no one reads this fic, so show that you do care and review! I'll answer any questions you have about the fic and its future. And there are virtual biscuits involved, that's cookies for any Americans out there. **


	17. Chapter 17:Consider Yourself Dumped

Chapter Seventeen: Consider Yourself Dumped

We left Lune with a Hufflepuff who was impressed by his magic and then James and I started our rounds.

We reached the Transfiguration corridor and saw light coming out from under a door of an unused classroom. "Oh dear, we have to break up a snog fest" I sighed and pulled my wand out from the pockets of my training gear, I hadn't had a chance to change after what should have been practise.

"Oh joy" James said sarcastically and followed suit.

We walked slowly towards the door, wands out in front. I opened the door and we nearly died of shock.

In the middle of the classroom were Luca and Niran. Their bodies were entwined and they were snogging. James' jaw dropped so much I thought it was going to hit the floor. Suddenly they broke apart.

Niran blushed so deeply she was almost purple. I grabbed James' hand.

"I think this room is taken James" I said hurriedly and steered him out of the room before anyone could say anything.

He managed to contain himself until we reached the end of the corridor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE TWO DOING?" He yelled.

"Snogging"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SNOGGING, THEY DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER"

"I mean snogging and Niran has liked Luca for Merlin knows how long"

"YEAH RIGHT, THAT'S WHY SHE _NEVER_ SPEAKS TO HIM"

"She was always too nervous to talk to him and I think Luca has liked Niran for a while too"

"AND HE NEVER TOLD ME?"

"Last time I checked guys didn't talk about things like that very often"

"AND YOU KNOW THE INNER WORKINGS OF OUR MINDS NOW"

"No, but I have a younger brother and I talk to an awful lot of guys as I go to a boarding school with them" My voice was getting louder; I was quite annoyed with James at the moment.

"GREAT, NOW MY GIRLFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME AND CLAIMING THAT SHE KNOWS HOW MY BRAIN WORKS" James roared at the top of his lungs.

Something snapped inside me and suddenly I was screaming back at him "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU, I NEVER SAID THAT AND WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD I SAY I KNOW HOW YOUR BRAIN WORKS, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS ARGUEMENT WITH YOU"

"SURE. I KNOW YOU WOULD RATHER BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE SO WHY DON'T YOU SKIP OFF AND FORGET ABOUT ME"

"ARE YOU IMPLING THAT YOU'RE DUMPING ME"

"YES, I AM. CONSIDER YOURSELF DUMPED"

I saw Niran and Luca come out of the classroom to find out what the screaming was about. I turned and ran as fast as I could away from James Sirius Potter. Tears rushed down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them away. I had finally admitted that I loved someone and they had broken my heart. I ran through the corridors and out into the night, when I reached the edge of the Quidditch Pitch I couldn't run anymore and fell down. I sat on the ground, hidden by one of the corners of the stadium and wept. I don't know when I stopped but I fell asleep out in the cold dark night and nobody tried to find me.

My dreams were filled with images of James snogging a faceless girl and then jeering at me. Crowds of tall people appeared around me and teased me. Then Lune and Niran stepped forward "No one wants you" they said.

Lune then added "As if I wanted you as my big sister, Mia was so much better"

Niran sneered at me "You're not my best friend; no one wants to be your best friend"

Shouts filled the air and I started screaming. I woke with a jolt, I was still screaming but I wasn't surrounded by shadows anymore. I was outside the castle, curled up against the Quidditch Stadium. The first light of dawn was showing on the horizon and I could see a silhouette approaching me.

"Zena, _Zena_ where are you?" it called.

I didn't reply because I didn't want to be found anymore. I didn't know who was trying to find but I didn't want them to find me. I just wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

"Zena, please come out. You're going to miss breakfast and classes" the voice was growing closer. I withdrew further into the corner I was sitting in.

"Zen, everyone's worried sick about you. You just disappeared last night. Lune's been crying"

It was the thought of my little thinking that he had lost both sisters now that made me crawl out of the corner and stand in the growing light.

"Is that you Zena?" the voice called and then the silhouette sprinted towards me and hugged me. Niran had been trying to find me.

"What happened last night? Are you ok? Do I have to hex anyone?" she said in a rush.

I sighed "You know how I walked in on you and Luca last night? Well after I had tactfully removed Potter from the room and left you two in peace he started yelling. It turned into a fight and he dumped me during it. In fact as you walked out of that classroom he dumped me. I ran because the one time that I admitted that I loved someone they had broken my heart"

"Oh Zena" was all she said as she lead me back to the castle. She took me to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey checked me over and I was cleared to go. Then she walked me to the dorm and made me shower and put on clean robes. I grabbed my school bag and we walked to breakfast. Throughout it all I remained silent.

At breakfast I ate what Niran put on my plate while I finished two essays and a set of questions for homework. I would have done them last night if the fiasco hadn't occurred. I might have even got started on the other essay I had. But that didn't happen.

That day I ignored Potter, I didn't even say a word to him. Niran noticed that I had started calling him Potter again but only mentioned it once. That day was extremely quiet as though no one else existed; it was like the day Mia died.

**A/N: Hello again lovely people. This chapter was just written randomly. Originally it was not meant to turn out like this but it did. It was hard to write part of it but I like the end product. This chapter is for NiMiF who is an anonymous reviewer of my stories. To answer your questions-1. No I am not a physiatrist and I can't read minds (this is relating to a one-shot I wrote) I drew the sadness from personal experience. 2. I changed it slightly, plus the Weasley twins were always using magic in the corridors so why can't I? Also, rule-breaking is a must at Hogwarts. 3. McGonagall is nice because I was his first week and he had to be sorted on his own, so yeah. Does that answer all your questions? Also, thanks for saying it's as good as the Harry Potter books. That's the best compliment I've had about this. It's nice to know that someone is reading it. To all others out there, if you want your questions answered please leave me a review, they make my day!**


	18. Chapter 18:You Broke My Freaking Heart

***Edging slowly into room* Sorry I took so long to update. I've had school and a massive science project that I've had since day 2 last term, it's been 14 weeks since I got it. I handed in the final draft today so this is my way of celebrating! Please don't kill me. Hopefully you like this, even if it is a little short. **

**Disclaimer: Albus Severus: Find doesn't own this, all she owns is Zena, the majority of the quidditch team, Luca, Niran and the plot line.**

**Find: Ta Al.**

**Al: Welcome, please keep torturing my brother.**

**Find: Don't worry, I will!**

Chapter Eighteen: You Broke My Freaking Heart

I walked to Charms with Niran and Luca. I had a feeling that Luca was ignoring James. I was tired and wasn't sure if I would be able to stay awake during class. I haven't ever fallen asleep in a class and I don't plan on starting now.

Professor Flitwick asked us to practise cheering charms as he wants to check that we haven't forgotten everything. I think he may have asked us to do cheering charms because I looked like someone had killed my whole family, then some of my friends and just for the heck of it had murdered Volante, my owl. Ok, so maybe I didn't look that bad but you get the idea.

I was particularly out of it that day. I didn't register what was going on, only the notes I needed to take for classes and the homework I would need to do. Somehow I managed to write a few quidditch plays during my lunch break but I think that they might have been a little dodgy.

The following night after that silent day was quidditch training, the Hufflepuff side was looking good this year and we needed to beat them to be winning the house cup. I knew it would be a silent quidditch practise as far as Potter was concerned. I promised myself that I would only talk to him when I was telling him what to do and nothing else.

When I got to the pitch, it was empty. I walked into my office and started going over the few notes I had made during the day. When I reached the part about the new beater move there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Potter walked in the door. "Zena, I'm sorry"

"Get out Potter"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said last night"

"Get out"

"Please forgive me Zena. I really do love you. I was just shocked by what we saw last night"

"I said get out"

"Zena just hear me out" he pleaded.

"GET OUT" I roared. He backed out of the office and shut the door.

The team started to arrive about five minutes after that incident. They all seemed in fine spirits, unlike me. I envied them, but it wasn't their fault my heart was broken and not theirs.

"Alright, today I have a few new moves I'd like you to try for the Hufflepuff match" I addressed them; I was going to make it through this practice.

"Grace and Lilla, basically I'm going to set two bludgers on each of you, eventually they're going to both come after you at the same time. The Hufflepuff beaters like to do this to their opponents. You need to be able to fend both of them off if you're caught alone. I'm going to put a charm on them to stop you getting hurt by them, but watch out. Got it?"

They both nodded and I sent them off to practise. I turned towards my chasers.

"You three need to practise passing, there are going to be three flying blocks that will be trying to get the quaffle out of your reach. You need to avoid them, I'm giving you a 30 second head start, go" I sent the large blocks off and then I was left on the ground with Potter.

"Potter, there are going to be quaffles coming at you from all angles. You'll stop them and then throw them away from the posts. They'll just keep coming back for more. Off you go"

"Can't I talk to you?"

"No, you can't"

"But I love you"

"That doesn't change the fact that you went and broke my heart"

"But I didn't mean to, I-"

"ARE YOU DEAF? YOU BROKE MY _FREAKING_ HEART POTTER!"

By now, my team was landing next to me. They had started to form a defensive line around me.

"Leave her alone Potter, she just told you that you broke her heart and she doesn't want to talk to her" Noah hissed at him.

"Just go and practise like your captain told you" Emma snarled at him.

It must have been the mixture of the death glares my team was giving him and the fact that they all had their wands drawn but Potter flew up to the posts and started practising as instructed.

"Thanks guys, you'd better get back to practising or I'll have t punish you" I said the last part jokingly.

They all went back to what tasks I had set them and I started training. An hour and a half later, I called training to an end. I showered and changed quickly and then locked myself in the captain's office.

As soon as the last person left, I opened the door and ran up to the castle. I ate whatever food Niran put in front of me then went to the common room and finished some essays. I didn't feel like sleeping in the heads rooms so I went up to my old bed.

When I got there I cried myself to sleep. It had been a long day.


	19. Chapter 19: I Hate You

**Hi all. Yes I know, it's a shock. This is called an update! So we've almost reached 20! The most of this chapter is based on the end of Ten Things I Hate About You. I watched in English because we're reading Taming of the Shrew. Anyway, I'm up a little later than normal because my little brother is at his first high school social and I just got braces on. FUN! Anyway, a message to whatthedevil'sgoingon13. Firstly, your name is awesome. Second, last chapter was completely from my imagination, that kind of thing has never happened to me; I just have a very, VERY overactive imagination!**

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would a) not been moaning about how sore my mouth is, b) have been through some nasty break ups, c) not be telling you that my brother is at a social and d) I wouldn't be posting stuff on here would I? Onwards with the fic!**

Chapter Nineteen: I Hate You

The week continued in a similar fashion. Potter tried to talk to me, I didn't talk to him. I finished all of my homework within the first two days of that week and spent the rest of it planning quidditch tactics and writing up prefect schedules. My friends were worried about me, I could tell but I didn't do anything about it.

At the end of the week was a Hogsmeade weekend. He asked me out again and I said no, just like I had for six long years. After that he didn't talk to me anymore and he stopped sending me notes at breakfast every morning.

Two weeks later and I still wasn't talking to him unless it was for quidditch practise or at prefect meetings. I addressed him as Potter and as soon as both were over I didn't even look at him. I had started to run out of things to do, all of my homework was finished the day I got it, I had enough quidditch training sessions written up to last me several months and the prefect schedules were working well and didn't need to be changed. I started reading more than I ever had before. I would spend hours in the library after I had finished my homework, reading random books and researching things that I didn't really need to know about.

"Zena, are you feeling ok?" asked Niran during dinner one night.

I looked up from the book I was reading, it was Hogwarts: A History, I had read it so many times I could recite pieces of it. "I'm fine Niran" I replied before going back to my book.

"No, you're not" she said.

"You're the one who asked if I was ok" I retorted.

"Zena, you've finished all of your homework faster than ever before, you're reading Hogwarts: A History AGAIN and it seems as though you plan to read the whole library before you leave for the Christmas holidays"

"I've had spare time on my hands Niran. I find the work easy at the moment. I like reading this book and I want to read as much of the library as I can before I finish school. Is that a crime?"

"Niran's right, Zena. You're always reading or checking quidditch tactics. The other day I saw you reading a book about muggle society. You are a muggle-born and you don't take muggle-studies" Luca interjected.

"I wanted to know what the magical community thinks about muggles"

"Yeah right, Zen, you aren't fooling us. You're upset about James" Niran said to me.

"Why do you keep talking about Potter, Niran? I don't care about him anymore!"

"Actually you do" Niran said before Luca stared speaking again.

"Zena, you still love him don't you? It's obvious. He really loves you Zena, he's feeling really stupid about what he said"

"So he should, he's an idiot"

"He's an idiot that you love"

"No I don't"

As I stormed out of the hall I heard Niran calling after me "YES YOU DO"

The next morning at breakfast I sat down next to Niran. Luca sat across from her and then Potter sat next to him. I didn't lift my eyes of my breakfast. They were talking about something when Potter said "Zena, why do you hate me?"

I looked up at him "What gives you the impression that I hate you Potter?"

"The fact that you just called me Potter, the fact that you're avoiding me"

"Fine I'll tell you why I hate you, if that what you really want"

"That's what I want" he replied.

"I hate your stupid hair, your stupid face, your stupid voice. I hate the fact that you think that you're so perfect. I hate your ability to make girls fall for you. I hate that you're so good at quidditch and almost everything you do. I hate you with a passion, the power of a thousand suns, I hate you more than anyone, and the hate's only just begun. I hate the fact that afterwards you didn't call my name or write. I hate the fact that you stole my heart, and still have it in your hold. But most of all I hate the fact that I don't hate you, not anymore, not a even close, not even a little bit, not even at all" I said, my voice growing louder with each word until the whole school could hear it.

He looked like he was going to say something but I spoke first "Don't waste your breath, Potter"

Then I grabbed my bag and ran out of the Great Hall, crying. Why did love have to hurt so much?


	20. Chapter 20: I'll Change

***edges into view* Ok, I know it's been a while. A VERY LONG TIME! But, JTYTITILY celebrated its first birthday around this time last month so I made you something special. This chapter is very different from the others. There is no talking; only thoughts and it's from James' point of view. It took a while to write, writers' block and the different style. So enjoy it, and remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: Hmm, who can do this disclaimer...?**

**Harry Potter: I will**

**Find: O.O HARRY POTTER?**

**HP: Yup. Find does not own my son, or anyone/anything you recognise.**

**F: Thanks**

**HP: Welcome, it's rather fun reading about my son being silly. **

**F: Okay... onwards before we embarrass James too much.**

Chapter 20: I'll Change

James POV

Ok, I'll be the first to admit it, I am an idiot. I will also be the first to admit that I am in love with Zena, totally 100% in love. Why do I always mess things up? Maybe because I was dropped as a baby. Actually, that never happened, though Teddy and Vic may or may not have liked to use me for target practise when I was little.

Anyway, I love Zena, with all my heart. So when I found out that she liked me too I was ecstatic! I really did want to dance on the battlements, I wanted to sing! And as Hogwarts knows, I should not sing, EVER!

When we were going out, it was the best weeks of my life. I was so happy, and she seemed so happy too. And the world seemed right.

And then I was an idiot, as usual.

I don't know what made me be a jerk to her that day. Maybe I was possessed by the Demon Of Stupidity. I accused her of cheating, of lying, of knowing what I thought; when I knew that none of it was true. I still have no clue what is wrong with me.

I tried to apologise, I tried to say sorry. She wouldn't listen, I don't blame her. Why should she have listened when I broke her heart? When I made her cry? When I made her sound like a scarlet woman? I didn't just hurt her when I said those things. When she ran away and went missing, her little brother cried, her best friend almost went into shock and my best friend was torn between his friends.

She had every right to hate me, why shouldn't she? I finally realised I had lost her, that the girl of my dreams was gone, at that quidditch practise when the team kept me from talking to her. And when I pestered her further, the whole team turned against me. Great, just great.

I watched her in silence for the next two weeks. I watched as she avoided people, I watched as she raced through all her work, as she created more quidditch plays, perfect plays, as she read her way through the library. I watched; my heart breaking as I watched her shut herself off, as I watched her suffer, because of me.

I have always wanted to date Zena. I didn't care that about any of the other girls who claimed to be in love with me. I finally got the chance, and let's face it; I screwed it up big time. I was too arrogant. I cared about her, yes but I was only ever thinking about myself, not about her, not putting her happiness first. If she would ever give me another chance I would take it. I would change for the better. I'd stop being selfish, stop only thinking about myself. But she wouldn't give me that chance, so I knew I had to do something. Something that might give me a second chance.

So I asked her why she hated me. I thought that if I knew what it was, I could do something about it. But I did not think I would get that response. She listed all of these things she hated about, my hair, face, voice. She hated my big-headedness, the fact girls fell for me, that I was good at quidditch and just about everything. Then she went on to say that she hated that I hadn't talked to her or written to her. I knew I had waited too long to try and talk to her. And then she said the thing that shocked me the most. She said she didn't hate me, that she couldn't hate me, and that she hated that.

And now she has run out crying.

I better follow her. I have a feeling she's gone to the library. Please let her talk to me. Please. I promise to whoever cares, to whoever is listening, I'll change.


End file.
